


Don’t Want It

by SunnieSide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, No penetration, One-Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sexual Content, Top Keith (Voltron), sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnieSide/pseuds/SunnieSide
Summary: Keith considered his room and his mind to be relatively safe, solitary places—so how the fuckdid Lance manage to invade both?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 193





	Don’t Want It

The dim blue lights casted a shadow across Lance’s face, cheeks pressed up against one of Keith’s pillow as he blew out soft, sleepy breaths.

Earlier that evening, Lance had crashed into Keith’s room and announced loudly he would be staying the night. He didn’t bother for a response as he stepped in uninvited and patted a hand on Keith’s disgruntled face, maneuvering around him to put an unhealthily large bag of snacks next to Keith’s haphazard pile of armour at the foot of his bed. Lance had said the excessive food would be necessary for the movie night they were soon to be having.

“Where’s your stuff?” Keith grumbled, noticing the large burlap snack bag was the only thing Lance carried in.

“Oh!” Lance perked up from below his armour stand, bag settled off to the side as he began picking up the pieces from the ground to put their rightful place. “I thought you’d have things here I could borrow.” He said unconcerned, shrugging his shoulders.

Keith raised an eyebrow. Lance had never made a move to say anything about staying in Keith’s room for any longer than necessary, or at all, before.

He watched as the other took ahold of his chest plate, wiping away at a spec on the red Paladin ‘V’ Keith knew wasn’t there. Lance pursed his lips.

“... _and I may or may not_ have locked myself out of my room so I couldn’t get anything.”

Keith felt himself deflate,  _ of course. _

“Have you tried asking Hunk or Pidge?” He suggested, stepping away from the door entrance so it could slide close. He must‘ve stated the obvious because Lance turned to glare at him.

“Wow Keith, why didn’t I think of that?” The boy scoffed, waving Keith’s gauntlet towards him. “They said something about malfunctioning doors or whatever so I have to wait until tomorrow for them to fix it.”

“So you came here instead?” Keith asked, returning back to his bed.

“What, do you really not want me to be here?” Lance huffed, mildly offended as his hands fussed to screw Keith’s helmet into the armour stand.

Keith held back a strong yes.

Lance didn’t look back at him for an answer as the red Paladin helmet attached with a  _ plonk _ , noise sounding more forceful than necessary. “Well it doesn’t matter anyway because I’m staying.” Lance stated, figuratively turning up his nose. He shrugged off his jacket to toss atop Keith’s chest plate.

“Whatever,” Keith grumbled, throwing himself onto the bed and landing on his back, legs bent over the edge. He draped an arm over his eyes. “Dim the lights when you’re done.”

An indignant sound came from Lance as he heard him pick up another armour piece. “It’s like noon.”

But the pitter of slippered feet soon told him Lance had gotten up anyway, most likely going towards the light panel to dim the lights like Keith asked.

Lance spoke up again. “What‘ve you been doing the entire day? I haven’t seen since breakfast.”

“Training,” Keith mumbled, not up for small talk and hoped the other got the message.

He heard his door slide open at the nearby presence, followed by a creak of the panel lifting and then the unmistakable sound of Lance typing into the keypad, taking a moment too long to just be dimming the lights. Keith frowned and peeked from underneath his arm.

The boy was standing in thought, hips cocked to the side as a finger patted against his bottom lip, other hand tapping curiously on a few more buttons, seeming familiar enough with the Altean labels to navigate with sufficiency.

Out of nowhere, a cool breeze began flowing down from the vent above Keith’s bed.

“You should really open your vents up more, it’s so cloggy in here.”

Keith groaned, hearing the slow and upcoming whirr of the air conditioning system. _“Close it.”_

“Absolutely not young man, you need some fresh air after being cooped up in this room for so long,” Lance chided, finishing up his typing as the room began to glow a brightening yellow akin to artificial sunlight. He flicked the panel close and stepped away, doors closing once again.

“The air is fresh as space,” Keith grumbled, finding enough discomfort in the fake sunshine to close his eyes underneath his arm.

“What’s got you being so Mr. Grumpy today?” Lance asked, footsteps falling closer to Keith.

“I don’t know, maybe because someone showed up at my door and declared that they’re gonna stay overnight in my room?”

He felt the mattress dip near his calves, no doubt Lance seating himself opposite to Keith.

“Wow, sounds horrible.”

“You have no idea.”

Another shift in the mattress had Lance swinging his leg onto the bed, his heel making a direct hit into Keith‘s solar plexus. “Oops.”

_”Shit,”_ Keith gritted, doubling over on the bed.

“Accidents happen when you got legs like these.” Lance made a show to stick his foot below Keith’s chin and wriggle his manicured toes.

Keith shoved Lance’s foot away, harsher than necessary when it caused the boy to lose his balance, almost falling off the bed. Keith wished he pushed harder.

“Hey!” Lance pouted, poking Keith in the rib with his other foot. “Totally uncool!”

The boy frowned at him for a second longer, probably trying to make Keith feel guilty. No dice, huffing when met back with a blank stare.

He got up and shuffled his blue lion slippers back on.

Keith laid back, watching as the other began to rummage around his room, opening up his drawers and closet. He heard Lance hum happily across the room, body halfway fallen into the closet. 

“What’re you doing?” Keith couldn’t help but ask. He wasn’t keen on Lance nosing through his belongings but there wasn’t anything he was worried about the other finding.

Lance peered from around the closet door, giving Keith two raised brows. “You’ve never really looked in here now have you?”

Keith leaned up further off his elbows. “Uh, no?”

Lance gave him a look before diving back in. “Figured.”

Keith scowled, “What’s that supposed to mean—“

“Aha!” A tan arm stuck out from behind the closet door, holding up what looked to be a shiny white brick. Lance peeked around again as he made a toss for it on the bed, just barely missing Keith’s shin. It landed with a heavy _pouf_ on the mattress.

“Watch it,” Keith grumbled, though he didn’t even try to move his legs.

Lance was back into the closet, his muffled voice coming out. “You should really take some time cleaning out your closet, it’s such a mess!”

Keith made a disgruntled noise, falling back onto his pillow as his eyes met with the bright yellow ceiling light.

“Oh look!” Another item was tossed at him, however it landed with two distinct poufs. “It’s your own red lion slippers!”

Keith didn’t bother to crane his head to see and instead, draped an arm back over his eyes again and try to tune out Lance’s constant chatter as he nagged over the state of Keith’s room and periodically exclaimed and threw yet another object onto the bed.

He must’ve drifted off at some point be coming back when a sudden force whacked against his stomach.

_ ”Auf,” _ Keith coughed, sitting up on high alert. He was met with an unimpressed Lance standing at the foot of his bed, arms crossed and hips cocked to the side in the way that meant he was gonna get an earful.

“We’re you listening to anything I just said,” Lance scorned. Some sort of cable wire was dangling from his finger, tucked at his side.

Keith gave him a sheepish grin, mindfully taking the blue lion slipper off his stomach and letting it drop quietly on the floor.

Lance huffed and rolled his eyes. “Well while you were high off in lalaland, I found us some equipment so we can hook up the projector for our movie.”

“Projector?” Keith asked, looking down at the array of items littering his bed. He notice the red lion slippers hanging off the edge and nudged them off with his foot, falling down with consecutive thumps.

Lance glared at him and bent down to pick the slippers up, putting them neatly together under Keith’s armour stand. “You really don’t deserve these.”

Keith ignored him and began collecting the items on the bed into a designated circle in the middle of the mattress.

He recognized a few objects, like another set of cables identical to the ones Lance was holding and an Altean flash drive, same to the ones he received from the team while away with the Blade. The two other unfamiliar items were a flat rectangular device that looked like a tablet of sorts, however thinner and with only two bezel on the side most likely for grip, and a white brick that Lance had thrown earlier. Though closer up, the white was more shimmery than brick like and there was an array of insertable ports on its backside.

“That’s like the DVD player,” Lance said as he took a seat on the bed opposite to Keith, hand reaching out to grab the black rectangular tablet thing, “And this is some kind remote controller which works a lot like a wireless keyboard.”

Keith picked up the white brick, notifying it was lighter than he expected, and glanced at the Altea flash drive. “I’m guessing we put that into this?”

Lance made an agreeable humming noise, fingers fumbling as he tried to turn on the black tablet in his lap. “Yeah, Pidge just loaded a bunch of random movies into that drive for me.”

“Today?” Keith asked, looking up at Lance.

The tablet almost slips from of Lance’s hand.

“Well, um, yeah,” Lance said, recovering from his stumble. He wasn’t looking at Keith. “It’s not like I could’ve gotten into my room to grab my own, which by the way has like so many more movie and is like a bajillion times better than whatever’s on that.” He said, sounding huffy. “You totally would’ve loved  _ Waztch eight phoebe journey to Gipenen _ and the four totally infuriating sequels where he still doesn’t get to Gipenen.”

“Oh,” Keith said. He did have a knack for enjoying unnecessary movie sequels.

Keith turned back at his white device and picked up the Altean drive, finding an easy place for it to be inserted. Eyeing the wired cords, he picked them up too and tried to find a port for it to fit into, though with it’s broad, three-pegged cable, it matched to nothing. 

“Oh, that’s for this.” Lance said, leaning over to grab the cords out of Keith’s gloved hand, the tablet in his lap beginning to glow a familiar blue. “And it goes here.”

Keith writhed his hand, feeling weird where Lance had brushed against him.

Shoving that aside, he watched silently as the brunette plugged the three-pegged cable into the device’s side bezel, noticing that the other side of the tablet had the other cord inserted.

“There we go!” Lance smiled and began tapping away at the screen, Keith’s eyes unable to follow the blur of Altean moving across the screen.

“So what about this?” Keith lifted up the white brick he still held.

Lance spared a glance and waved it off, “You can just put it down on the ground or something, all the movies already finished uploading.”

Keith nodded and placed it down on the floor next to him. “Now what?”

“Can you go and dim the lights for me?”

Keith shot Lance a glare but noticed the boy was fully focused on the tablet screen, fingers now scrolling through what looked like a catalogue of movie covers.

“How dark?” Keith asked begrudgingly, getting up towards the room’s control panel. The doors automatically slid open at his presence.

“Movie theatre dark,” Lance said. “Also can you lock the doors? I don’t want anyone just barging in.”

He held back a scoff at Lance’s hypocrisy and wordlessly followed the other’s request.

With his doors shut, Keith took a test step back and forward to make sure it was actually locked, and it was. The room was now almost pitch black, save for the blue illumination coming from Lance’s tablet and the slow phasing light appearing on Keith’s wall opposite to his bed, which he hadn’t noticed before.

“You doing that?” Keith asked, nodding towards the lit wall.

“Oh,” Lance looked up from his tablet. “Yeah, I’m totally doing that. That’s the projector part.”

“Good to know,” Keith said, eyeing the bag of snacks Lance had brought in hunched over at the base of Keith’s armour stand. It was shadowed over by both the stand and his bed, though Keith guessed his Galra light sensitivity that made it easier to see and make a silent grab for.

“Keith?” Lance looked up, alarmed by the loud rustle of space biodegradable plastic.

Keith tossed the sacked bag onto the ground next to the head of his bed, an easy reach away as he climbed back in it, and settled himself against the wall with a pillow cushioning his back, opposing Lance’s end where the boy lied on his stomach.

“What movie are you thinking?” He asked nonchalantly, foot poking into Lance’s side. The other squirmed and gave Keith a dirty look, slapping his foot away.

“I’m stuck between Pauka and the Groholle Beast,” Lance said, making a show of clawing his hands at Keith before dropping them into a make shift explosion with his fingers. “Or Chronic Blast of the Weblum.”

Keith grimaced, remembering his time in one collecting scaultrite. “Definitely the first one.”

“Okay,” Lance hummed and turned back to his tablet, making one simple tap. 

Keith eyed him suspiciously but shifted towards the holographic buzzing on the wall, half expecting a worming Weblum to show up on the opening screen.

“Can you pass the snacks?” Lance said, rolling onto Keith legs as he pointed to the burlap bag on the ground.

Keith grunted and hauled the bag over bed’s side, Lance happy to grab it away and plop it down in front of himself.

Sitting criss-cross, the brunette shuffled through the bag. “The movie doesn’t actually start for another twelve doboshes,” Lance said, pulling out some crackers and looking at them thoughtfully before tossing them back in the sack. “Apparently even galactic aliens have unskippable ads when it comes to streaming.”

Keith made a noncommittal noise, the ‘Uazoid’ on the screen had him only slightly questioning what it was and how it could revolutionize the future of kitchen cleaning, one scrub at a time.

He turned back to Lance, the brunette still scrutinizing and tossing back every snack he found, very much to Keith’s annoyance. He wanted to pick out his own snacks before the movie started too, so logically, Keith took a hold of the bottom bag and was ready to flip it over when the other boy squawked.

“What are you doing?!” Lance said, clamouring to hold the bag’s opening closed.

“I’m gonna dump it out,” Keith said flatly and tried to turn it down again, only to be met with Lance’s resistance pushing into his side.

“No! You’re gonna get crumbs all over the place!” Lance exclaimed, “Some of these I had to wrap up in very flimsy space Saran Wrap.”

“Not like you were worried about it when you were tossing everything back into the bag,” Keith grunted through his teeth, still wrestling the bag downwards. “And we’ll just brush off the crumbs later!”

“Um, no way am I laying in a bed full of food crumbs!” Lance resented, getting up on his knees to pull harder. A moment of pure struggle passed between them, heaving for the snacks when Lance gasped aloud. Keith gave him an odd look.

“You just brush the crumbs onto the floor?!” Lance asked incredulously. 

Keith frowned, not sure what to make of the brunette but he took the opportunity to yank the bag out of Lance’s hand, causing the other to stumble forward on lost balance and face plant into the mattress, screeching.

“It’s not like you don’t do it too,” Keith said coolly, dumping out all the bag’s content to his prevail, eyes catching onto a bag of havbelli chips, which were the space equivalent of spicy nacho chips, and swiped those for himself.

“Ugh,” Lance moaned, lifting his face up to burn a hole through Keith’s head with his glare. Keith chose to ignore it in favour of shifting through the snacks. 

Soon the two found themselves settled into Keith’s bed, Keith sitting up against the wall where his headboard would’ve been if Alteans had headboard and neck turned slightly to the side to watch the movie projected on the adjacent wall. Lance, through his constant squirming and asking Keith to _‘move your legs’,_ finally found a comfortable position which was returning back on his stomach with his knees bent up and crossed behind him, feet swinging back and forth to make hollow thumping noises as they hit the wall behind him.

When the movie first began, the brunette would periodically poke him in the shin with his fingernail when he thought Keith was drifting off, Keith having voted to change the movie after he realized it was some kind of alien Beauty and the Beast remake. From the looks of Lance mouthing along to the script, it was obvious that the choice he gave Keith between the Groholle Beast and the Weblum was very much deliberate, and Keith could only curse under his breath once he saw Lance’s sly smile.

He had tried to fire back by voicing smart remarks about how lame and predictable the movie was, but it quickly earned him a hard kick from Lance’s foot. He made no further comments after that, sulking in silence while crunching on his havbelli chips.

But then Lance got too invested in the movie to continue checking in on him and make sure he was paying attention.

Keith wasn’t sure how far along they were into the movie but by the look on Lance’s face, eyes wide as if the boy was on the edge of his seat, Keith was pretty sure they were up to some sort of climax.

“Oh oh, Keith!” Lance whispered with his eyes glued to the projection, pointing frantically with his chocolate stick. “Look!”

Keith let his eyes drift back to the adjacent wall, trying to figure out what was going on. It seemed like an oncoming cliche love scene as the Groholle Beast was moulting out of his skin like a gooey beetle, shedding off the last of his jellied exoskeleton in the pouring rain when he stuck out one of his four hands towards the lady love-interest, who immediately fell into his arms.

_ Oh great, _ Keith mentally groaned, knowing exactly what was next to come.

The newly transformed Groholle no-longer Beast pulled the lady, who’s name Keith couldn’t recall, closer as she threw her arms around his neck, the two immediately locking into a kiss with their.. beaks? Keith wasn’t sure to call it but it reminded him of a smaller version of the chompers ants had on their face.

Lance squeal jubilantly on the opposite end of the bed, his feet kicking wildly into the air as Groholle suddenly lifted the woman in air, beaks still very much connected, and spun her around in the rain. Keith could only mentally criticize them for not moving indoors. 

Scoffing silently after the awful kiss and to-come confessions of true love, Keith let his attention stray again, this time becoming brave enough to subtly pull out his communicator, a device used somewhat like a cell phone, though he only used it to communicate with the team and his blade members while off duty.

Keith had tried to take it out earlier during the movie, after the brunette refused to change it, but was caught when Lance glanced back at him. He had gotten a threatening look from the boy that spoke _‘turn it off or I’ll throw it out the air lock’._

Keith was sure Lance didn’t truly mean it but just incase, he had slipped the device back into his pocket.

“Oh my gosh!” He heard Lance gasp, all the more attentive on the projection in front of them. “Did you see that?”

Keith glanced up towards the wall, knowing he’d already missed the scene. “Yeah.”

Lance let his eyes dart to Keith for a second before returning back to the movie, ignoring or not seeing the communicator in his hand. “Just wow, am I right?”

“Sure.”

Lance shifted to settle more comfortably in the bed, somehow having took both of Keith pillows without his notice; one tucked below his chin to scream into and hug and the other to lay atop his back.

“Can you hand me the blanket?” Lance asked, hand blindly grabbing around the mattress while he was fixated on the projection.

Keith made a wordless stretch behind himself to grab his untouched blanket, stolen away in the far corner of his bed since it was always too hot at night to use. He tossed it towards Lance.

“Thanks,” Lance muttered, draping the blanket over him and cuddling into it. A part of the cloth drifted to cover Keith’s calves, which were still resting near Lance’s end of the bed. He craned forward to pull it further up.

Lance however was not keen on sharing and shot Keith a warning look to back off. 

To which, no way would he do that because it was  _ his  _ fucking blanket. 

Tugging on the blanket more forcefully, Keith managed to pull enough of it off of Lance to cover just above his own torso. The other boy must’ve taken heavy offence to his actions because for the first time tonight, Lance took his full attention away from the screen.

“Keith,” Lance hissed, grabbing onto the corner of the fabric in an attempt to snatch it back. “Stop distracting me! And stop pulling on the blanket.” 

To make himself clear, the brunette lifted up his hips and tucked the blanket underneath his side, rolling on the blanket as if he was encasing himself like a burrito. A few snacks went under too, their plastic crinkles barely audible.

Keith huffed, irritation prickling at his skin when the fabric retreated away from his torso. His feet were still on Lance’s end of the bed so using them to his advantage, he grabbed two fistful of fabric and wrenched them out from under Lance as he kept his feet pressed against the other’s middle to keep the brunette from rolling towards him. 

“Keith!” Lance screamed, hands flying out to grip the mattress covers as he almost slipped off the foot of the bed.

Keith smirked as he acquired the blanket successfully all to himself, letting it sit in a victorious lump beside him. The satisfaction didn’t for last long as Lance regained his sense of self and turned to Keith, kicking him right in the motherfucking stomach.  _ Hard_.

_”Auf,”_ Keith coughed and clutched his stomach, resisting the urge to double over onto the bed. _”Jesus holy fuck.”_

“Serves you right!” Lance miffed, stretching forward to haul back the blanket. 

Though before he could, Keith recovered just enough to pull the blanket away and shoved it back into the corner where it originally laid, a diagonal reach from Lance so the other couldn’t get it unless he actually got up.

“Oh, come on,” Lance whined. “I’m missing the movie because of this!”

“The movie sucks.” Keith grinned, their current standoff more engaging than the knockoff B-rated movie. 

The brunette tried to kick at Keith again but he figured the other would do as much so he quickly rolled himself to the side, barely dodging the external threat as he made a quick grab for the blanket— launching its clumped up, balled up glory straight into Lance’s unsuspecting face. 

The boy sputtered in surprise and fell backwards off the bed as the heavy fabric landed atop him. The blanket would’ve broken his fall, Keith assures himself. 

“What the fuck Keith?!” Lance shrieked, muffled below the blanket as he struggled around, making wild punches underneath the cloth to untangle himself.

Keith barked out a laugh when a disheveled-haired, absolutely  _ furious _ Lance emerged from the mess.

“I could have suffocated!” The brunette squawked, pointing an accusatory finger towards the projector screen. “And look! The end credits are almost rolling!”

“Finally.” Keith huffed loudly, exaggerating his relief.

“We’re rewatching it again because I missed that last part!” Lance proclaimed, kicking the rest on the blanket off of him like an angry toddler.

“What? No way! You already know what’s gonna happen,” Keith argued from his side of the bed.

“So? We’re rewatching those last twenty doboshes,” Lance said, picking up the snacks that fell off and around the bed, tossing them back into the snack bag. He then hauled up the two pillows and blanket and dumped them onto the foot of the bed. He turned to Keith with narrowing eyes.

“And you, mullet, are not going anywhere,” Lance said firmly, non-negotiable. He then kneeled onto the bed and began to crawl towards Keith.

“What are you doing,” Keith asked cautiously on his elbows, eyeing where Lance was coming closer.

Lance gave him a wily smile before his hand darted, Keith inhaling a sharp breath as Lance’s hand made a grab for his—

“Gotcha!” Lance said triumphantly, pullingout Keith’s communicator from his side pocket. He gave Keith a stern look, “I didn’t say anything before but this time you’re definitely paying attention.”

Keith groaned and dropped himself back onto the bed.

Lance had taken a new spot beside Keith after putting Keith’s communicator away into the closet, making a barrier between them with what he called a ‘cuddle pillow’ and draped the blanket over their bodies.

“Keith, won’t you be a dear and fetch the tablet for me please?” The brunette asked, cheeks squished against the pillow when Keith glanced down, still unwavering from his upright position. The other boy was still hogged both of his pillows.

He held back the urge to roll himself off the bed and begrudgingly reached down to grab the discarded tablet on the floor, somehow ending up next to the burlap snack bag. He weighted the device in his hand and wondered for a brief second if it was worth his efforts to chuck it across the room so that neither of them could do anything but watch the end credits roll.

“Here,” Keith grumbled, handing over the tablet anyway. A hum of gratitude sounded from the boy next to him.

Lance sat up and placed the tablet on the pillow cushioning his lap, tapping away at a few of the Altean functions.

Keith kept a watchful gaze on Lance’s movements, having an argument ready on his tongue if Lance were to choose another movie without giving him the synopsis first.

Though instead, Lance exited the movie screen and resided on the homepage, stuffing the tablet towards Keith. “You can choose the next one.”

Keith furrowed his brows, eyeing the device warily. The other merely scoffed at his expression and poked the tablet into Keith’s chest.

“It’s not gonna blow up or anything,” Lance said. “Or do you want me to pick the next movie?”

Keith blinked and accepted the tablet. His eyes scanned over the movie page but he didn’t bother to scroll down as his eyes caught onto an interesting movie poster, some kind of tentacle monster wrestling a rocket ship. Not bothering to read the synopsis or even the title, he clicked on it, handing the tablet back to Lance.

“Well that was quick,” the boy mused.

Keith shrugged. He was a simple man; if he saw a big giant monster versus a method of transportation, he’d clicked.

“Did you even read the title?” Lance asked, voice edging on a yawn as he snuggled into the blanket.

“No,” Keith answered bluntly and didn’t miss the small huff of laughter that came from the brunette.

“You’re such a Red Paladin,” He said into the pillow. “Don’t even think.”

Keith felt a smile tug at his lips but he didn’t respond, keeping his eyes trained on the upcoming title sequence.

The gentle sound of even breath made him shift uncomfortably, unsure of what to do with the warm body currently cuddling into him.

Lance had drifted off to sleep some time ago during their third movie and had wriggled around in his sleep, knocking away the pillow barrier between them and ending up with his arm splayed across Keith’s chest, tangling their legs together. Keith hadn’t known what to do, not wanting to wake up Lance, so he laid immobile until the brunette finally relaxed and stopped moving, drifting back into his dormant sleep.

Keith turned to face the projection, squinting at its glaring brightness as he tried to make out what was up next on autoplay, though he was sure it was merely another romance movie Lance loved so much. He reached for the the tablet not too far off with a free hand and clicked back to the home page, not knowing how to turn off the device.

The projector’s illumination phased out as no movies were playing, encasing the room in a soft blue light reminiscent of a large nightlight. Keith sighed quietly, careful as not to jostle Lance who’s head was pressed into his shoulder.

He took a glance down, admiring the image of the boy lying next to him.

The brunette slept with a gentle face, no exaggerated expression pulling at his delicate features, lips parted with a slight as a faint whistling of breath came out with his every exhale, audible in the room’s dead silence. Long eyelashes casted shadows down his squished cheeks, reminding Keith of elegant spiders legs. He found a little scar on Lance’s temple, a tiny lighten nick half covered by a curl, barely visible from the darker skin around. Keith’s finger twitched to brush the curl away.

Lance’s hair was matted down on his forehead and pressed up against his cheeks, no doubt due to the tussle they had before with the blanket and Lance’s constant mission to snuggle.

The longer he stared at Lance’s dream ridden face, the more uneasy he felt to their close proximity.

Keith swallowed thickly and darted his eyes away, embarrassment flushing its way up his neck and ears despite him being the only one awake in his room. He wasn’t sure what was bubbling within himself but he wanted it gone.

... but he couldn’t help his own gaze drifting back onto Lance.

His heart pummelled in his chest when he leant in closer. _Only to look,_ Keith assured himself weakly.

He tried to get his mind to make new observations, to compliment the smoothness of Lance’s skin he knew the boy was so fussy over, to marvel at his neatly kept eyebrow without a hair out of place, beauty so well kept by Lance’s vain dedication— _but fuck,_ Keith’s eyes defiantly followed every feature back to Lance’s lip, to it’s plush bottom free of any drying cracks unlike Keith’s, to it’s sharp Cupid’s bow and rose red colour, a vision he could to marvel at forever.

Keith was close. His nose brushed against Lance’s and he could feel the other’s puff of breath ghost his lips.

Keith was too close.

Lance shifted beside him and Keith stopped breathing, unable to move and too scared to move as Lance’s eyes fluttered open.

“Keif?” Lance whisper drowsily, eyes not even fully open. His nose bumped against Keith’s, striking Keith with half a mind to pull back.

But before he could, Lance had leaned forward and brushed their lips together, a chaste kiss as Keith pulled too soon back.

His own heart seized and his eyes frantically searched Lance’s face for any sort of disgust, but he was only met with a subtle frown.

“You don’ like it?” Lance asked hazily, sleepy voice still a bit scratchy.

Keith held his breath and turned to stare intently at the ceiling, ear burning aflame when he felt Lance shifting closer to him. 

_“No,”_ He huffed out, grappling at his hands.

He heard Lance hum, confused, not catching onto his words.

Keith tightened his jaw and spoke again. “I,” he bit off. Fuck, he was burning up. “I l-liked it,” He whispered, screwing his eyes shut as his heart rammed in his chest.

“Yeah?” Lance breathed, arm lifting off of his chest. He must’ve felt Keith’s breath hitched because his hand soon returned to brush away at Keith’s bang, fingertips caressing down his face to push at his cheek.

Keith followed the pressure, meeting the other’s half-lidded eyes.

Lance leaned in again, lips soft as he pressed Keith another tender kiss, his hand trailing down Keith’s neck to rest atop his chest, finger drawing small circles into the black fabric.

Keith chased him when he tried to pull back, pressing themselves even closer. The other sighed, grabbing a fistful of his shirt as he rolled onto his back, Keith following to hover atop of him.

The motion broke the kiss, Keith huffing down at Lance who’s eyes fluttered shut.

_“Dios mio,”_ He heard the boy pant to himself. _“I’m dreaming.”_

Keith didn’t think to correct him as he leaned in again, caging Lance in with his arms atop the pillow.

The brunette willfully parted his lips and turned his head as so their nose wouldn’t bumped, Keith’s tongue swiping at his bottom lip before carefully prodding into the velvet, wet mouth, Lance’s inability to stay still causing their teeth to clash.

“Sorry,” Lance huffed, face red as he pulled away. Keith didn’t take the apology and indulgently drew him up into another kiss, a hand moving from the pillow to cup under Lance’s chin.

Keith pressed deeper into the kiss, Lance obliging once again as he kept his tongue out of the way as Keith explored his mouth, running his tongue against the brunette’s rooftop, swiping behind his gums and revelled in the high whimpers that came after.

Lance’s arm snaked from Keith’s shirt to wrap themselves around his shoulders, pulling him down even further. He had to let go of Lance’s chin to avoid toppling onto him, hand shot to rest atop the pillow again.

“Fuck,” Keith breathed, moving out from Lance’s mouth to trail kisses up his jaw.

He felt Lance nudge his side with a knee, Keith still only halfway hovered over him. Understanding the silent cue, he shifted to move in between Lance’s legs, the boy immediately enclosing them around Keith’s hip.

Keith stuttered, feeling Lance grind up against his half-hard cock. “Shit, wait Lance—“ but he didn’t get to finish as the boy did it again, a deliberately harder slide this time against their denims.

“Come ‘ere,” Lance panted, enveloping Keith in another kiss as he began to set a rhythm for himself, rocking himself up and down on Keith.

Keith growled and took to move himself, matching Lance’s thrusts. The brunette moaned, mouth slipping off their kiss to hide himself into the crook of Keith’s neck, the rough fabrics grazing their hard-ons creating mind melting friction.

The brunette fumbled to detangle his arms off of Keith’s shoulders and slithered them down to Keith’s stomach, pushing up his shirt to blindly claw at the hard muscle he touched.

Keith nipped the shell of Lance’s ear, feeling Lance’s hands wander lower and clumsily knock into Keith’s clothed cock.

“Shit,” Keith grunted when he felt Lance fumble around for the zipper. “You want it baby?”

Lance nodded eagerly against him, arching himself off the bed to graze Keith.

“Yours first,” Keith commanded breathily into his ear, a rush of confidence coursing through his body and blazing at his fingertips. “Everything off.”

Lance panted, squirming as he made a push for Keith’s arm and Keith let it fall away, sitting back on his haunches to watch Lance grab at the hem of his own shirt. The brunette looked ready to pull it off when his fingers faltered and he looked at Keith, doe-eyed when he whispered.

“Help me?”

Keith grinned,  _ unbelievable_. 

His gloved hands shot forward with the intentions to rip off Lance’s shirt, but stopped when he had the shirt bunched up underneath Lance’s neck, flailing arms still in their sleeves.

The other didn’t have time to question him before he took a dive, taking a dusky nipple into his mouth. Lance shivered against him as a broken whine fell from his lips, chest rising and falling heavily as he tangled his fingers into Keith’s unruly mane and tried to shove off his head.

But Keith was steadfast and brought up a hand to play with Lance’s other nipple instead, dick throbbing with the boy’s desperate pleas.

“K-kei—“ Lance choked as Keith’s tongue flattened against the hard nub, just to pull back and nip it with his teeth. 

He let Lance yank him back by the hair, grinning as he wiped away the saliva that hung between him and Lance’s nub, the boy’s chest flushed a deep crimson, panting like he ran a marathon twice.

Keith’s eyes drift to Lance’s legs, sitting clenched so tightly together Keith could see the struggling yellow threaded seams of his blue jeans.

“You almost come?” Keith asked with a rush of his own, feeling proud to be a dipshit when he saw Lance seize up and clamped his thighs even tighter into themselves.  _ Fuck _ , if Keith couldn’t already be harder in his pants.

“Bet I could fuck you just like that, thighs clenched around my cock,” he continued, revelling in the way Lance whined and began humping into himself, hips moving in short bursts as his up ridden shirt fell down on his flushed chest.

Keith reached a hand to palm himself, the tightness in his own pants becoming borderline painful.

“H-help me t-take off my pants, m-mullet,” Lance panted, impatient fingers already pulling down his own fly and rolling down the hem of his jeans, arching his back as he tried to get the stiff fabric over his ass.

Keith eyes locked into him, hand reaching out to stop him when his jeans were bunched up in the right place, cupping his plump, underwear clad ass and pushing it up nicely from Keith’s side view.

“Nice ass,” Keith heard himself murmur, leaning in to give the boy another sloppy kiss as his hands landed on Lance’s waist, fingers creeping lower to grab onto the boy’s pliant cheeks with a firm grip, feeling it jiggle in his palm delectably.

Lance gasped, scandalized as he slapped away Keith’s perverted hand. They fell to linger around Lance’s thighs instead, kneading at the flesh there too. 

The brunette stifled a moan and arched forward, head falling into the crook of Keith’s neck as his hands pushing against the pale mass, breathy words panting below Keith’s ear. 

“Help me or r-rub yourself off,” Lance hissed, meant to sound threatening but Keith only huffed a laugh to the other’s indignation.

“Not a bad idea,” Keith spoke back, eyes drifting to where his hands trailed up and down Lance’s legs. “A look down there could get me off any day.”

A startling hand collided with Keith’s cheek, crackling smack ringing through the room as he was slapped across his face. Keith froze, stunned at the action. 

The hand fell to grip onto Keith’s shoulders. “You’re s-shameless,” the brunette whispered, but sounded no more confident than he was before.

_ ”Bitch,” _ Keith hissed through his teeth but felt his face split into grin, cheek stinging with an odd amount of pain he enjoyed.

Not one to keep anyone waiting, Keith roughly shoved Lance back onto the bed, the other rebounding just slightly, eyes giving Keith a frazzled look. He easily grabbed ahold of the other’s light denim and hauled them down to his knees in a single pull, Lance involuntarily arching up off the bed.

Keith helped as the brunette shimmied the rest of the way down, finally able to toe off his jeans and Keith tossed them to the ground. 

Lance whined and writhed unceasingly as Keith shoved him back down onto the bed, tan ass now clad in only his baby blue underwear. Keith spread the long bronze legs open and took his place between them, trailing a featherlight finger down to admire the tan beauty as Lance clamped himself shut over Keith’s hip, death gripped between his thighs.

If only Keith could get his face into them, maybe then he can die a respectable man.

“K-keith,” he stuttered and Keith took him with a little mercy, grinding into a new rhythm against Lance who keened with every callous drag.

He pulled down Lance’s collar and latched his mouth on the brunette’s neck, sucking on top of an already splotchy red mark, gnawed with faint teethmarks. The other’s hands slipped underneath his shirt, fingers sprawled graciously across Keith’s warm chest as he felt it up, hands slowly finding their way behind to his broad back and gasping whenever Keith would nip at his skin, Keith clenching his jaw at the prickled stinging of fingernails dragging down his back. He clamped his canine down on Lance’s neck, an uncontrolled growl ripping its way through his throat as his mind savagely wanted claim Lance as his own.

An instant high of euphoria came over as he licked the new wound, catching the sharp taste of copper on his tongue.

_ ”Shit,” _ Lance cried, shuddered underneath him as Keith rocked forward with new fervour, the brunette moaning loudly as he turned himself away from Keith’s imploring mouth. “M-my shirt,” Lance panted, thigh losing their grip around Keith as he tried to back up.

Keith grunted disapprovingly, removing a arm to push Lance’s leg back up. 

“I’m gonna,” Lance snapped with bleary eyes, wincing when he turned his neck. “I’m gonna knee you— _ah!”_ Keith had thrusted deeper into him, knocking him back into the wall. 

Keith relented on the threat, pulling back with unmatched gratification as his eyes found the juncture, inflamed red and swollen. He dropped his hand away from Lance’s leg, letting it fall limp and land on the bed. “Hands up.”

The boy blinked, eyes misty as he raised his arms, swaying fingers knocking against the wall above the bed as a languid smile made over his pleading mouth. “I’m innocent,” he sighed.

Keith furrowed his brows but had no interest to ask, focusing on pushing Lance’s shirt over his head and off his arms. The other whined below him.

“What?” Keith snapped, unsure of his own sudden irritation as he got the brunette’s shirt off, tossing it haphazardly towards the end of the bed. 

Tan arm snaked their way to around Keith’s shoulders, holding him loosely as featherlight fingers drew up and down his nape, Lance’s expression softening as he pulled Keith in. “You suck at role playing,” he murmured, placing a gentle kiss onto Keith’s mouth.

Keith made a noise of confusion against his lips but truly didn’t care, wanting to instead push up against Lance again. Keith’s hands made a nudge at the other’s legs and they came to wrap themselves around his hips. He let his left hand linger, cupped under Lance’s thigh and squeezing the flesh. Lance moaned appreciatively.

His right hand trailed, caressing it’s way up Lance’s leg to then rest at the small of his back, aiding as Lance grounded up into him. 

An arm released around Keith’s shoulders and bumped down into their crotch, tan fingers ghosting over Keith’s halfcub, still suffocated inside his jeans.

”Fuck,” he moaned, grinding into Lance’s hand when his palm dipped in and gave Keith an experimental squeeze. 

Lance’s other arm made a move downward but Keith took it by the bicep.

“You first,” He murmured, hips still grinding in circles against Lance’s open cupped palm.

Lance nodded, panting. “H-how do you—“

“Ass up,” Keith growled, brushing his nose against Lance shoulder as the boy followed obediently. 

Lance took his position, face tucked into his elbows as he tried to turned to face Keith. Keith smoothed a gloved hand down from his ass to bump over the nobs Lance’s spine, Lance arching at the touch like a cat. He grabbed a fistful of the brunette lochs and yanked him up, Lance letting out a surprised yelp.

“Pretty,” Keith murmured as he licked a strip up the others flushed neck, revelling when a fully body shiver overcame Lance. 

He hooked a finger onto Lance’s underwear, pulling the dark-blue band taunt over his plump tan ass and snapped it back, eyes attentive watching as the flesh jiggled, Lance almost collapsing forward at the sudden sting if not for Keith yanking him back by tangled curls. 

“T-that hurts,” Lance whimpered, eyes screwed shut. Keith hooked his finger again, giving the band a few tugs as a grin fell onto his lips.

“Really?” He whispered with newfound amusement, voice like gravel when he felt Lance shaking against him. 

_ ”My bad then,” _He bit out, pulling the band as far back as he could and releasing with a loud  _ smack!  _ against Lance’s ass, no doubt soon to leave an indentation.

The boy screamed, hips lurching as his hand flew out to grapple the sheets.

Keith marvelled the sight of Lance’s ruddy red ass present so primely to him.

He let a finger graze against the red line across the brunette’s cheeks, feeling the muscle clench underneath him. His finger plucked at the underwear band again, barley stretching it before snapping it back into place again, Lance flinching and bursting with a whine all the same.

“S-stings,” Lance hissed, face hidden behind his bunched shoulder. 

Keith sighed and leant down to place a kiss on the small of his back. “‘m sorry,” he murmured, eyes holding onto Lance. The other looked away, face washed over with a new scarlet flush. 

Keith‘s heavy hand landed right onto Lance’s ass cheek and he took a greedy hold of the flesh, relishing in the way it made Lance’s hip jerk forwards.

_ ”Hijo de puta!” _ Lance snarled, panting into the sheets. Keith bit down his grin and let his hand slacked. 

He slid Lance’s underwear down to his knees, pinching the fabric to avoid it grazing over his raw ass, and lifting each leg up individually to tug it fully off, discarding the undergarment away on the bed. His hand moved steady themselves on the boy’s waist. 

“I’m clean.” Lance huffed, calming himself down enough to not want to bite off Keith’s head, and shimmed his bare ass into a better position. Keith gave him a questioning look, so he added on. “Means I fuck myself ‘ometime.” 

Keith hung his head and groaned at Lance’s crude information drop, hips thrusting recklessly into unabashed brunette, head clouding with images of Lance bent over, sickly finger-fucking his ass as his pleasured wrung face planted itself into his dirtied sheets, muffling his desperate cries of release. 

He cursed and rocked harder into Lance’s naked ass, feeling him clench and try to take in Keith underneath the fabrics of his jeans.

“Keith!” Lance screamed, legs wobbling and unable to keep pace, ass already raw from one endeavour. Keith fumbled for a pillow and shoved it underneath the boy’s chest, watching as Lance collapsed on his elbows but kept his ass up, back arched beautifully.

“Lookin’ like a dream darlin’.” Keith rumbled, pressing just chest atop Lance bare back as he ran a finger down the line of boy’s ass, feeling the muscle contract to his touch. 

Lance moaned as Keith began to toy with his hole, fingertip swirling around its clenched furrow and pressing in with featherlight taps, his eyes taking in the obscene sight of Lance’s sore ass trying to swallow Keith’s first knuckle dry. He popped his finger out, Lance whining unhappily.

Keith leaned back and spat down into his gloved palm, too impatient to let the string of saliva break before he began rubbing the makeshift lube across his fingers. It wouldn’t be enough to fuck Lance open for his length but Keith would suffice, getting Lance off with just his fingers was still hot as fuck.

He began with his middle finger, palm facing upwards as his other fingers anchored in his push. Lance let out a graceless moan into the pillow, writhing as Keith twisted his finger up to the first knuckle, gasping when Keith made it up to the second quickly after. 

“F-feels good,” Lance blubbered when Keith began rotating inside him, finger running up against his warm walls. 

Keith pulled back, readying Lance for his ring finger once his middle made it all the way in, or at least up to where Keith’s fingerless glove began. 

The second time, Lance’s entrance was less forgiving, fluttering impossibly tight around Keith. But he could see the other boy try to relax himself as he spread his legs wide, hole pulsing slower and slower as Keith’s ring finger slid deeper in. 

Keith set on a languid pace of when he pulled back and thrusted forward, gradually working Lance up with his fingers, the saliva drying out quick, causing Keith to lean forward and spit another line down Lance’s ass, dripping wet into his bronze globes.

Lance keened, momentarily stopping Keith’s push because Lance had become so tight, he couldn’t move.

“A third won’t fit,” Keith murmured when he could return to working the brunette’s ass again, using a thumb to push the fresh glob saliva onto his rough fingers. Lance gave him a wordless nod, only opening his mouth to let out a broken cry as Keith dragged his calloused fingertips inside the velvet walls.

He soon undertook to scissoring Lance open, somewhat of an awkward attempt made only with his middle and ring finger. 

_Maybe I could fit in a third_ _,_ Keith thought, seeing how slacken Lance had already become.

His fingers pumped in and out, Keith watching their disappearance and reappear with intent, dick rock hard and aching in his jeans.

“Lance,” he gritted out, reaching down clumsily to rip open his fly before he got a fucking bruise on his dick, momentarily slowing his fingers’ pace.

Lance whined unappreciatively and pushed his hips back, impatient enough to fuck himself onto Keith’s finger. He mentally cursed as he wrapped a hand around his cock and squeezed tight, wanting the lustful image in front of him to be ingrained permanently in his mind.

“Keithhhh,” Lance slurred, hips rocking in a slow circle. _”Faster.”_

Keith huffed at the demand and shoved his fingers in quick, ignoring the jolt that ran through Lance as his walls fluttered rapidly around Keith. 

He took on a relentless pace, dragging his fingers out slow to just barely catch onto Lance’s rim before thrusting back in, the other following his movements tirelessly. 

Keith twisted and turned his fingers, pressed them deep into Lance and hard against his velvet interior until he finally felt the brunette startled, hiccuping a gasp as hips rocked into the sheets and hole clenched with a death grip around Keith’s finger. 

_There we go._

Keith searched for the spot again, setting on a brutal hunt as Lance tried to gasp out his breaths, hands flying forward to curl into the sheets. The boy moaned loudly, crying when Keith pressed down on his prostate and held it there until Lance’s hip fell and pushed into the bed, his cock red and swollen, painful looking as he tried rocking himself into the mattress. 

Keith’s was no different, impossibly hard and tenting comically in boxers, pre-come already leaking through the tip and dotting the fabric. He couldn’t reach down to relieve himself, too deadset on fucking Lance out to completion.

“Keith!” Lance screamed when Keith tugged at his leg, hoisting the long bronze over his shoulders until Lance was lying on his side, eyes blown wide when he saw Keith’s finger thrust in and out of him.

Keith shifted and found a new angle to hit inside Lance, savagely abusing the new position within him. The brunette was pounded back onto the sheet, crying and whining as Keith gained speed and became more forceful with his hand, looming himself over Lance as his fingers hooked to press violently into  _ that one single spot—  _

Lance screamed into his pillow, hips riveting forward as he came hard and fast into the sheets, hole fluttering vigorously around Keith’s finger as if he wanted to both hold onto it and push it out. 

Keith dropped the hand holding up Lance’s leg and gripped his waist, waiting for the other stop trembling before Keith pulled out.

When he did, Lance’s leg immediately flopped off and he laid on his stomach, legs wide apart as specks of cum could be seen underneath his body on the sheets.

Keith would’ve spent time taking in the sight if not for his own dick bobbling an angry shade of red against his stomach, incredibly touch starved. It was a matter Keith decided he’d take care of for himself after side-eyeing the spent Lance, unmoving upon the sheets. 

That was until he pushed up his shirt and took hold of his dick, feeling ready to blow his load after three rough pumps like he was fourteen again, when a darker pair of hands fell atop his.

“I got it,” Keith tried to mumble as Lance shooed away his hand to wrap his own around the base of his cock. Keith’s hands fell awkwardly to his side, anchoring himself as he leant back and Lance dipped forward.

“Wait—“ Keith tried to get out before Lance tugged hard at his dick, choking off his word. The brunette looked to him with a glare, a conflicting sight as he held Keith’s dick in his hand

“Now my turn,” Lance huffed, using a hand to push down Keith’s fly and the other to thumb away at his tip, prodding into it. Keith groaned, grappling at the sheets behind him as Lance turned his cock, licking up a long strip from base to catch onto the end of his bulb. 

Lance gradually worked his way around the length, tongue pressed flat against Keith like he was licking a lollipop, swirling around the slit before narrowing to press in his tongue and encase the tip with his ruby lips, gently sucking.

Pulling off with a pop, the boy hung open his mouth, Keith feeling the pause of hesitation he took before he began to take him in, letting the tip of his cock settle on his tongue before inching in closer to the base.

Keith gritted his teeth and held himself back from thrusting into Lance, one hand letting go of the sheets to tangle into brown curls, just in case if his hips did try to jackhammer into Lance’s throat, he could quickly pull him off. Lance had made it a third of the way down when Keith felt himself hit the back of the boy’s throat, feeling Lance swallow around his tip. The brunette’s lips were awfully swollen with a string of saliva running down the corner of his mouth, his face flushed an impossibly hue against Keith’s light dick encased by cherry, spit-slicked lips. 

Lance pulled back abruptly when a half-suppressed gag clamoured his throat, teary eyes and puffy as he tried to cough. _”Big.”_

Keith pushed down his swell pride as Lance took him on again, kitten licking his way around this time. 

He went to swirl around Keith’s tip and pump the base with his hand, every so often lowering his fingers to fondle and squeeze at Keith’s balls. Lance kept up the momentum, building Keith up slow and steady as he panted over his dick, lathering it up in spit and swallow down what he could of the length.

Soon Keith jerked forward, the budding pressure in his balls finally spurting hot ropes of cum all over his stomach, Lance unable to avoid the mess as he was striped with white lines across the face, Keith’s release clumping on his eyelashes and dripping down his cheeks, Lance’s tongue darting out to catch a stray droplet on his bottom lip.

Keith almost chokes at the sight and his dick twitched painfully, too overstimulated to get aroused again so quickly. 

“Fuck, sorry,” Keith murmured, stretching out his shirt to wipe the cum off of Lance’s face.

Lance scrunched his nose and made a noise of disagreement. “Felt good.”

Keith stifled down a laugh, wiping gently at his expression before pulling back, deciding he should just take off his shirt altogether, cum sticky on his abdomen anyway.

“You’re hot,” Lance panted offhandedly, warm breath oddly over Keith’s stomach.

Keith let out a strangled noise when he felt a wet tongue lick its way across his skin, only half way out of his shirt. 

_ Fuck. _

He quickly threw his shirt aside and was met with a messy head of curls above his abdomen. _“What are you doing?”_ Keith asked incredulously, not even noticing his voice crack mid-sentence.

Lance looked up at him, smile on the edge of his lips as he leaned down and licked a dripping cum streak off Keith’s stomach. 

Voice lodged in his throat, Keith could only swallow thickly and watch with wide-eyes as Lance gladly mopped up the splattered white mess with his tongue, hard muscle involuntarily tense and flexing as Lance licked into the ridges, following up the line in the middle even with no cum streak. Licking off the corner of his mouth for residue, Lance finished his job with one final flick to a single droplet off to the side.

“Jesus fuck Lance,” Keith groaned, meeting Lance’s pleasure lighten eyes, pulling the boy in for a kiss, grimacing at the taste of his own musk against Lance’s tongue.

The brunette pulled back with a giggle, most likely feeling Keith’s disgust. “Bitter, isn’t it?” He asked cheekily, smacking at his tongue. “Or is it just too pungent?”

Keith shoved Lance’s face away, “It’s fucking gross.”

“It’s _you,”_ Lance teased with a wiggling finger, climbing up to sit atop his stomach as Keith laid back on the bed, tan hands sprawled against his pale chest. He brought his own hands to rest at Lance’s hips, the boy leaned down to nuzzle his nose into Keith’s neck. “Kiss me again,” he demanded.

Keith grunted but turned his head, meeting Lance’s lips all too easily. 

“Doesn’t get any better,” Keith murmured into the kiss, Lance’s tongue slipping into his mouth, but neither made a move to push, keeping the languid pace of a slow, sloppy kiss.

“You’re just insulting yourself,” Lance hummed as he pulled back, a smile gracing his puffy lips and flushed cheeks.

Keith managed a tired chuckle, the absurdity of it putting a grin on his lips.

Lance shimmied himself back from where he sat and dropped down to rest his head on Keith’s chest, fingers drawing up circles into his skin as bronze thighs enclosed Keith’s hips, their flaccid lengths brushing between their legs.

Keith let his own hands trail off, residing on the other’s thighs, kneading the flesh softly.

“Hey,” Lance whispered, cheeks smooshed against his chest.

Keith hummed, eyes towards the dark ceiling. 

“Let’s go to sleep like this.” The brunette said, a drifting yawn in his words. “You’re warm,” he added on, patting Keith‘s naked chest. “Like a furnace.”

Keith chucked silently, lifting his hands to wrap around Lance’s waist and weigh him down even closer to him. “I get sweaty easily.”

Lance made a face but didn’t move. “Ugh, totally didn’t have to mention that.”

“Mhm,” He said wordlessly, mind feeling sluggish as he close his eyes.

“Keith?” He heard Lance ask, shifting to look at him, chin digging in between Keith’s pecs. 

He peeked open an eye. “Hm?”

Lance’s blissful gaze fell over Keith’s face, looking for something until he dropped himself back onto Keith’s chest, burying his face away. “G’night Keith.”

“Night,” Keith mumbled back, arms slacking their grip around Lance as the other made a move to roll off of him and onto the mattress, tugging up Keith’s arm to lay his head on and pushing the other towards his opposing side, less of an awkward position for Keith to sleep in while on his back. Lance hooked a leg around him, brushing up against Keith’s denim as he snuggled in closer to rest his head in between crook of Keith’s neck, curls tickling under his nose. 

Keith huffed gave his fingers an experimental wiggle, making sure he was still alive and in reality. He was.

Keith soon drifted off to sleep, Lance’s body a warm grounding weight against his.

Keith awoke with a numb arm and a headful of curls tickling his nose.

His groggy mind stared at it in confusion before he was hit with last night.  _ Oh shit._

Keith sat up in a rush, arm flying out from under Lance as the other woke up in a flurry, yelping. 

“Wha?” Lance rubbed at his eyes, trying to take in his surrounding.

“Mornin’,” Keith muddled out weakly, burying his face into his hands as his ears were absolutely aflame on the side of his head.

Lance screamed at the sound of his voice.

“Oh my god Keith!” His hands grappled at the blanket to cover his naked chest as if Keith didn’t already see his naked everything. “What are you doing here!” Lance’s screeched accusatory, taking no decency to the fact that both of them just woke up, Keith with an oncoming headache.

“This is _my room,”_ Keith grated.

Lance head whipped around, eyes widening at the sight of Keith’s Red Paladin armour stand with his olive jacket draped over a shoulder. 

Realization finally hit Lance when he whine and doubled over head first into his pillow. “Oh my god,” he squeaked. 

Keith’s gaze ran over Lance’s naked back, tan shoulder and neck harbouring multiple splotchy red-purple bruises, with one on the juncture of his shoulder that looked like a mauled animal bite, teeth still recognizably indented within its bruised circle. Keith’s eyes darted away.

Maybe if he ignored it, he could stall on Lance’s outrage once he found out Keith marred his flawless complexion.

The brunette peeked up from the pillow just as Keithy looked back, accidentally meeting his eyes. He narrowed his gaze when Keith didn’t look away. “What, something on my face?” 

“You’re good at fucking,” Keith huffed out, heartbeat in disarray as he scooted back to lean his back against the wall, incredibly cold upon contact.

Lance looked at him, scrunching up his nose. “Wow, that‘s such an awful one liner,” but a distinct flush over his cheeks said otherwise.

“You wanna do it again sometimes?” Keith asked, hoping he was causal enough to cover the waver in his voice, hands writhing nervously as his eyes focused on the burlap snackbag they completely forgot about last night. 

Lance sounded taken aback, and an apology was on the tip Keith‘s tongue before the brunette rushed out. “Y-yeah, again sounds good.”

“It’s okay if you’re not—“ Keith continued, not wanting to pressure Lance if he wanted to say no. 

“I’m okay with it!” Lance pressed, perking up on his knees to smother Keith’s cheek between his hands, making him involuntary pucker like a dumb fish. “You’re good at fucking too.”

Keith choked, an strange feeling rebounding into his stomach when he stared back at Lance’s serious face. _Oh fuck,_ Keith feels like he’s gonna vomit and go into cardiac arrest as crystalline eyes bore into him. 

A moment of silence fell over them. 

“So.. I’m gonna,” Lance unsquashed Keith’s face and reached out for his shirt crushed against the wall and bed. “I’ll go wash myself off first.”

Keith nodded, swallowing thickly as he watched a naked Lance slip off the bed and pick up his discarded jeans off the floor, skipping out on wearing his soiled underwear and he wiggle the denim on, plucking off his olive jacket off of Keith’s Paladin suit and not bothering to put on his shirt either as he zipped the outwear to his neck and shoved the lumped shirt into his pocket, it a third of the way falling out, Keith definitely not starting at Lance’s ass the entire time.

The brunette tousled his sexed hair and turned to expectedly at the bedroom door.

Oh right. 

“We locked it last night,” Keith coughed, grateful his voice smoothed over even with the gravel graze in his throat, unable to meet the others eyes.

“Oh,” Lance said and lifted the control panel, tapping away for the door slid open. He turned back to give Keith a cheeky nose scrunch with a slight nod of his head.

“Until we meet again, mullet.”

Throwing up a peace sign, the brunette took a comically large step outside and the door hissed close behind him.

Keith stared at the door with no thoughts.

“Fuck,” He finally groaned, collapsing back down onto the bed with a heavy  _ pouf _ as he draped an arm over his eyes.

Keith‘s gonna to beat the shit out of all the butterflies in his stomach today.

**Author's Note:**

> [ AURA - JUNNY (feat. pH-1) ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6dQ4nj3aDaw7WWlI7Rbj34?si=qIf3kEXpQuG6FcKXrU_zVQ)
> 
> 1 like = 1 prayer for Keith’s undisciplined ass


End file.
